How It Came to Be
by rbs89
Summary: We all know that Lily Evans hated James Potter. So how did they get together? What changed? A story in five parts told from people around them. Seventh year fic.
1. Part 1: Remus

A/N: Now that exams are over, I have had time to reread my work so far, and I've decided to pull off, edit (ie re-write) and re-post the story. I've also decided, since slowly starting to rewrite this fic, to keep it to four parts and an epilogue (instead of 7 parts and an epilogue as I had originally planned) Hope you enjoy and please review! RBS

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling

**How It Came To Be**

**Remus ****Lupin- 1****st**** September**

Lily Evans didn't know, and I for one didn't want to be there when she found out. For the safety of the Hogwarts Express and its passengers, I sent up a prayer for those within a two mile radius of Lily when she found out, particularly for my mate Prongs, who would bear the brunt of the damage. Just in case.

* * *

It had been with complete surprise when I saw James Potter open his Hogwarts letter and see two badges fall out of the envelope: his Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge as well as something completely foreign to him. The school crest, not unlike the Prefects badge I had in my hands, with the words Head Boy engraved into it was a sign of authority and power I knew James was afraid of. He sat speechless, as his mother bustled around him, attempting to serve out breakfast for the boys, before looking over James's shoulder and seeing the two badges.

"Oh Jamesie made Head Boy! Just like your father! It's quite odd, though. Usually the Head Boy is a prefect in sixth year… Must owl your father with this great news… now where is that pesky owl…" said Mrs Potter, before rushing out of the room. Her red hair streaked with grey was pulled into a messy ponytail, her dowdy apron the sign of a caring, doting mother. Yes, Potter men had a soft spot for redheads.

Mr Potter, on the other hand, was a tall, thin sort of man with a ram rod straight back. His once jet black hair had the propensity to be messy, like James, when allowed to grow out, but was now flecked with silver, giving him an air of sophistication, distinction and wisdom that can only be found amongst those who had fought in the War against Grindelwald and now You-Know-Who.

As Sirius whooped with joy for a full ten minutes, James looked up at me earnestly, in apology. I knew that Dumbledore's decision would not have been made in the spur of the moment, and that James was capable of responsibility and maturity.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't do if the Head Boy was a werewolf," I said, half jokingly.

* * *

I slid open the door to the prefect compartment, meeting a rather unfamiliar sight. James slumped over the table in the prefects' compartment, his hands in his messy black hair, his hazel eyes dulled, staring blankly at the latest edition of Transfiguration Today which he restlessly tossed to the side. His Head Boy badge was neatly pinned next to his Quidditch Captain badge on his ironed, black robes. His tie was skewed, loosened with the top button of his shirt undone.

Not many people in Hogwarts knew or recognised this, but James was equal to Lily Evans academically. Outstanding in Transfiguration, Arthimancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. The illusion of the carefree, self-important Quidditch star was merely that, an illusion.

James Potter did not exude the pressure he was under. His parents, whilst not muggle hating and disapproving of Voldemort and his beliefs, where nonetheless old fashioned in their expectations of James. Quidditch was his father's first love, and academic supremacy his mother's aspiration for him. But only the Marauders and the Hogwarts staff knew of Mr and Mrs Potter's expectations from their son. Most just saw him as an "arrogant, bullying toerag", merely because he despised those who exercised the Dark Arts. That and he was in love with Lily Evans, who had been blind to her ex-best friend's infatuation with the dark arts up until the end of fifth year. Severus Snape was, for five years, the bane of his existence.

His mind was filled with tumultuous thoughts regarding his final year in Hogwarts and his future, and he didn't realise my presence till I sat down next to him, picking up the discarded magazine.

"Moony, I've given up" he told me resolutely, his hazel eyes lifeless. "I've been thinking, and with NEWTS, Quidditch, head boy and all the classes I'm taking, you'd agree with me that I should back off from Lily this year. You know, she hasn't wanted me for the past 5 years, so why should she want me now?"

I nodded, replying "Prongs, if this is what you want, we won't stop you". I knew how much it hurt him to say those words, but I had to commend him for making such a difficult decision, considering he saw them as soul mates.

Our conversation was cut short, though, with the appearance of the prefects.

* * *

At precisely 10.58, Lily entered the compartment.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Your big head couldn't fit in any of the other compartments" Lily said with a smirk as she gracefully sat down. Noticing the badge, she looked pointedly at me, to which I shrugged nonchalantly. "Potter, I think Remus would appreciate getting his badge back, it's almost time for the meeting to start."

Looking up from Transfiguration Today which he had resumed reading, James replied coolly "You may not believe me, but I did get this badge from Dumbledore. I didn't steal it from Remus. You could even ask him, before jumping to conclusions." Turning to the gawking prefects, he said authoritatively "Now that my being Head Boy has been sort out," glaring at Lily, "I think its time to go through-"

"DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU HEAD BOY?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. HOW CAN I WORK WITH THIS ARROGANT PRAT FOR THE WHOLE YEAR AND REMAIN SANE?" she burst out without a second thought.

We prefects sat; mortified that Lily's temper would turn onto them if they attempted to intervene on what promised to be a roaring good verbal spat.

"Evans, the prefects are still here you know and-"

"POTTER! You can't just waltz in here and order everyone about as if you own the place, even if you are head boy. Just because your family is so high and mighty in the magical world doesn't mean that it means two stuffs to me-"

James took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before tiredly saying "Evans, can we talk about this later? Just that the prefects may want to get back to their friends before we reach Hogwarts, and we have a list of things that have to be discussed"

Blushing furiously at her big mouth, she allowed James to continue with his speech. For the first time in our lives, we had James Potter had the upper hand and Lily had no witty come back aimed at bruising his ego.

All in all, it wasn't anywhere near exciting a meeting than we had anticipated. Far too productive considering the past interactions of the Head Girl and Head boy.

* * *

I stood outside the compartment, waiting for Prongs and Lily to finish their little discussion. The door had been left open, and I was privy to the whole conversation.

Not intentionally, of course.

"Potter, no" said Lily wearily.

"Pardon Evans? I was about to ask whether it'd be possible for my Head Boy duties to be adjusted with Quidditch trials next month, and that we should have November's Rounds schedule sorted out before the first Hogsmeade weekend. I won't have time after that till after the first Quidditch game," said the rather flat and tired voice of Prongs.

"What? You weren't going to ask me out?" exclaimed Lily sarcastically. "No witty comments on my appearance, no hexing of the Slytherin prefects? How long is this going to last?"

"If you're done, Evans. You know, the world doesn't revolve around me asking you out or just me in general. And for the records, I haven't hexed a student in corridors all through sixth year. But you were so wrapped up in hating me, you didn't see, did you? I'd also appreciate it if you didn't talk about my family, at least to me, like that again. I don't care if you insult me, no matter how unfounded your accusations are, but I draw the line when you insult the people I care for. We have patrols in an hour, Evans. I'll meet you back here" James said in a clipped and controlled tone, and then walked out of the compartment.

And left a confused and dazed Lily Evans behind him, staring at the place where he had just stood moments earlier in disbelief.

I too was in disbelief. For the first time in his life, Prongs had walked out on Lily, not even taking a second glance.

"James?" she whispered.

I hastily went after James, who hadn't realised I was waiting for him.

* * *

Back at Marauders compartment, James was staring moodily out the window.

As a slid the door shut, Padfoot slid up next to me, whispering in my ear "What's wrong with Prongs, mate? He hasn't looked like that since… well, ever"

Sighing, I recounted the events in the Prefects' compartment, making sure that my voice was low as to not distress James anymore than he already was.

Although I doubt he would have heard Sirius letting off Dungbombs in front of him, he was so enraptured in his own thoughts.

"Moony, you know what we have to do right?" Sirius said earnestly. "We can't have our year or James future happiness ruined because James decides to be a bloody stick in the mud"

"I think I know what you mean, but I think it would be best to leave it to fate" I replied.

"Leave what to fate?" cut in Wormtail, who had given up on catching James' attention by throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at him. "Anyone know when we get to Hogwarts? I can't wait for the feast… I hope they have..." he said to no one in particular.

James shook his head, clearing his head of whatever had been bothering him, before checking the time on his watch which had been given to him on his seventeenth birthday by his parents. "Guys, I've got patrols. I'll be back in an hour or so."

* * *

After Peter and Sirius drifted off to flirt with the slimy Slytherins, and James, after patrols, decided to be ten chapters ahead in Transfiguration, I decided to visit the Head Girl and her best friend, Mary McDonald. Before entering, I noticed the topic of their discussion, and shamelessly started eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Mary, I don't know what has got into him! There was no stupid comments or lecherous stares. I swear James Potter is smoking some banned substance… He cut me off as I was talking! The audacity of him! Mary, are you listening to me?" Lily ranted to her best friend, Mary McDonald. "I mean, he didn't even pick on the Slytherins, who were being their usual slimy selves. There is seriously something wrong with him."

Sometimes I wondered why Lily was so set against James, always finding fault in what he was doing, and question his motives when he did something well and by the book.

Mary nodded, hopefully, in a sympathetic way. I knew she didn't understand Lily. For the past six years, Lily could not stop complaining about the attention James Potter gave her, and now that he wasn't giving her the time of day, Lily was still complaining. After past plans together (i.e. Mary and the Marauders) at matchmaking, we had resigned ourselves to the fact that perhaps James and Lily were never meant to be, at least not by our hands.

"Lily, remember the train ride home at the end of sixth year when you told James to shove off?"

Lily answered in the affirmative with a gruff "yeah".

"Well, I'd say he's thought about it, and decided to do what you asked." Mary reasoned.

"But he's been asking me out since second year, and he hasn't listened to me before, so why has he suddenly started ignoring me like this?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Well, maybe he's matured a bit," Mary said, before changing the subject to something more mundane and rational. "So when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

_Hmmm, I think it's the weekend before Halloween_

"The weekend before Halloween" replied an excited Lily. "Are you up to the Shrieking Shack?" she teased Mary, who, like many locals of Hogsmeade, had a morbid fear of _my_ hiding place.

I decided that it would be safe to make my entrance.

"Do you mind if I come in? It's just that there's no one to have a decent conversation with in my compartment."

We were in for an interesting year.


	2. Part 2: Sirius

**A/N:**_ Now that exams are over, I have had time to reread my work so far, and I've decided to pull off, edit (ie re-write) and re-post the story. I've also decided, since slowly starting to rewrite this fic, to keep it to four parts and an epilogue (instead of 7 parts and an epilogue as I had originally planned) Hope you enjoy and please review! RBS_**  
**

**Disclaimer****- Characters belong to J K Rowling**

**How It Came To Be**

**Sirius Black**

My best mate James, from the first moment he met her, was convinced that he loved Lily Evans. And being the best mate I was, I encouraged him to do what he thought was best. But, six years on, I regret saying that. All his thoughts since then in spare moment he wasn't doing his homework, playing Quidditch, planning pranks, learning how to become Animagus and other Marauders business, was devoted to catching Lily Evans' heart.

I never understood his infatuation with her. She had been friends with Snivellus, and had the gall to defend him when his little friends thought it would be funny to use dark magic on Mrs Norris (Yes, even I have to draw the line there in regards to that cat). The Potions power couple, though, had broke up at the end of fifth year, much to the relief of three quarters of the school, and particularly, James. Inter-house relations in Hogwarts usually didn't include the Slytherins, who were all evil and inevitably going to join Voldemort, including my idiotic and oh-so-perfect brother, who could do no wrong in my parents' eyes and too ambitious to hear my pleas while we were still on semi-speaking terms (i.e. before I moved out of Grimmauld Place. I decided I couldn't live in a home where the only way I can redeem myself for being sorted into Gryffindor is by becoming a Death Eater.).

The Potter's, though, were the parents I never had. They took me in after I had run away and realised I had no where to stay in the middle of summer last year. Many people, especially hardened muggle-borns, were mistaken with a small detail in Magical politics. If you think it's all about Purebloods associating with Purebloods and all Purebloods being _safe_, it's actually more than that. It's about what _type_ of pureblood you are. My adopted family is against the whole "purification of blood" and other such nonsense, but we're a minority. And it's not all about money either, although influence in the magical world is to a large extent about money, much like the Muggle world as I was told in Muggle Studies. Suffice to say, the Potter's aren't in too much trouble with the purebloods _yet_, but they knew it'd be harder for us than it was for them.

However, I am sidetracking- back to the Lily/James' situation.

James' idiocy in the past was only prevalent whenever she was in the general vicinity (i.e. within her eyesight). He had a way with words that could insult a brick.

But this year, this year was different.

On the train to Hogwarts in September, Moony told me of his resolution not to ask Lily out this year. And I scoffed, thinking he'd break his resolve by the time the next Hogsmeade weekend was called.

Needless to say, I lost a few pretty Galleons to Moony.

And I'm sure I'm not the only person in Hogwarts with their panties in a twist over their bets that James and Lily would get together this year.

For some unseeable reason, Dumbledore made Prongs Head Boy this year. No doubt he was clever, and at times even mature, but it was a sign of growing up, I suppose. Moony had always been more mature than the rest of us, but that was probably caused by his _furry little _problem as James has christened it (most people thought Remus had a wild rabbit as a pet).

And, being ever being the optimist, I thought he'd take advantage of it and finally get the girl (thereby making my pockets that little bit heavier). The only explanation for Prong's odd behaviour would either be that he's fallen out of love with Lily (but I knew that wasn't the case… LP is still being scrawled all over his notes like in fifth year) or he had an epiphany and discovered that there was more important things in life than being with your soul mate (what can I say, I'm a natural at Divination… it's in the stars… no, that's Astronomy… but you get my drift, don't you?)

The drivel I have had to put up with in the past few years, his laments, the bad poetry, the fussing over his hair every morning as he fought with a comb, the bad mood after a particular stinging rejection, but always optimistic about _their_ future (to which I'd reply "Am I your pet puppy to be forgotten after Christmas?"), and now it's as if my best friend has lost his spirit. Yes, he was still going well in class, Gryffindor hadn't lost a game of Quidditch (well, I must admit I'm a pretty good beater myself) , still planning magnificent pranks, hadn't missed a full moon, and he was following his Head Boy duties to the T, but he had lost his passion, his heart… and I blame Lily Evans.

The pathetic mess of a guy, reduced to what everyone _expects_ him to be, and not doing what _he_ wanted to do…

In fourth year, I remember James buying a rather nice eagle feather quill for Lily, with her name engraved in it, which was thrown at him at breakfast and was now kept in a box in his cupboard at home.

In fifth year, he had bought her a book entitled "Pondering Potions for Present Problems", which was duly directed at his head, and now rested in his makeshift bookshelf that held all his text books.

In sixth year, last year, he bought Lily an emerald pendant on a long gold chain that had cost him the opportunity for the new Nimbus 1000 broom. He didn't have the motivation to give it to her, and merely sent her a Christmas card, afraid of her rejection again. It now sat on his bureau at home, next to a picture of Lily sitting under the beech tree, during sunset near the lake, which he had taken without her knowing last year. She was reading, and the picture of Lily showed her occasionally turning a page or gazing at the reflection in the lake and the occasional appearance of the Giant Squid's tentacles.

This year, I know he bought her the matching set of earrings for the necklace. And I knew he wouldn't have the guts to give it to her again. The box was wrapped up, but being Sirius Black, I knew what it was, after seeing him eye the piece longingly at the jewellers in Hogsmeade during the legitimate excursions and an extended absence in the afternoon. The box sat neatly in his trunk (in my defence, I was looking for clean socks) amongst old copies of Transfiguration Today which he quoted in his essays and a battered, blank, little black book. A diary, perhaps? Charmed like the map, I suppose.

I knew I _could_ guess what the password was, but I didn't really want to understand or know what was in Prongs' mind.

And I decided to be active, and had owled Mrs Potter, telling her of James' current wretchedness, and asking her to send the necklace. She knew of James' infatuation with Evans since his first letter home in first year, and had since seen it develop into unrequited love. She couldn't quite understand why someone didn't like her dearest Jamsie.

And now it sat in Lily's little bundle of presents at the bottom of her bed. Being the skilled Marauder I am (and with the assistance from Moony) we were able to forge a message in the card for Lily that, we thought, aptly matched James' current frame of mind.

_Lily,_

_Merry Christmas_

_James_

Notice the minimal message, the lack of depth in emotion in the sparing words and the minimum required content.

That was what James had become. A shell of my best friend. It was all her fault, but I would do anything I could to get them together. Because I knew what it would mean to him, despite his protests this year. His endeavour to not ask her out and pretend she was the unwilling owner of his heart.

Surely she had noticed the change in Prongs. His manner around us, his closest friends; his attentiveness in class; and the fact he was taking his Head Boy duties seriously (he took points off a poor _Gryffindor_ first year for using magic in the corridors after he had been pushed around by some burly fifth year Slytherins) could not have been evidence to anyone that he _hadn't_ changed. Even if she really did hate him, she couldn't be oblivious to it.

* * *

When I did try to bring it up, Prongs merely looked at me and say in his deadpan voice "I've given up on her Padfoot, can't you see? I've come to terms with the fact that _she doesn't like me_. Why should I deny such an obvious fact?" before turning back to his Potions homework.

After that enlightening conversation, I decided to observe Lily. The glances when she walked into class as if looking for someone, the furious blushes when I knew Mary MacDonald (our partner in crime for Operation Lily and James for the past few years) brought up the topic of James, the nervous pacing just before James met her for rounds once a week, the curious glances when he failed to rise to the challenge of witty or provocative conversation… I knew she wasn't entirely indifferent to him.

During a prefects meeting, I caught up with Mary regarding the ongoing Operation L&J, I asked her for an assessment on Lily's feelings towards James. Just in case my conclusion from observation was wrong.

After hearing Mary whinge about Lily's lack of focus in her studies (she'd only got "Exceeding Expectations" in her last Potions essay… which I swear I saw an 'O' on James' when Slughorn was handing them back out the other day… I wasn't certain because he shoved the parchment rather roughly in his bag before getting on with the days task) as well as the continual denial of her feelings for James (it had progressed from 'Potter') every time she was caught out staring at him, I was convinced that Lily, finally, liked James.

And hence my brilliant plan of sending Lily James's present from last year.

* * *

Breakfast on Christmas day at Hogwarts was probably the best breakfast out of all the days of the year. The house elves had seriously outdone themselves this year, with mince pies, Christmas pudding, scones and jam, treacle tarts… my only problem was where to begin…

Just as I was pouring myself a cup of hot chocolate, I noticed Lily hesitantly making her way towards Prongs with an unwrapped package in her hands.

My first reaction was to duck (as from past experience), but knowing Lily had good aim, she would have already thrown it at him…

She nervously tapped James on the shoulder, before shyly smiling and—was she _thanking _James for the present?! What was the world coming to?

She sat next to James with her back towards him, her hair bunched to one side with a hand as Prongs clumsily fastened the ends of the necklace with a goofy smile on his face…

There was the Prongs I knew!

* * *

James cornered me after breakfast, thanking me for giving Lily the present.

"How did you know?" I asked, dumbfounded. He couldn't possibly know Legilimency... could he?

"Yes, Padfoot, I know Legilimency" he said with a smirk. "I know what your handwriting looks like when you try and forge _my_ handwriting. I'm your best mate, what about you don't I know about" he challenged.

"By the way, she's agreed to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks on New Years Eve… you know, as friends," he said happily, although from the expression in his eyes, he wanted to be more that "just friends" with Lily Evans.

But if being friends with Lily meant James got over being a moping mess, I'd be happy for him.


	3. Part 3: Rosmerta

_A/N: Recently reread PoA, and I was inspired by the conversation between Rosmerta, Fudge, Hagrid et al.  
_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling etc etc. _

**How It Came to Be**

**Rosmerta- New Years Eve **

Sirius Black had the singular ability to charm the pants off anyone. Non-magically, of course. And I'd advise you to take your mind out of the gutter, thank you very much.

I have a soft spot for the self proclaimed "Marauders". The group was made up of a quiet, polite, charming but often ill-looking Remus; the Black- family rebel playboy Sirius' the charismatic and out-of-love James; and Peter- the odd follower.

And so when he asked me to push James Potter and Lily Evans into the "right" direction during New Years Eve, I was more than happy to help.

* * *

James Potter's pursuit of Lily Evans was something of a legend inside of Hogwarts. James Potter from the influential, wealthy, but slightly eccentric (though not to the same degree as the Weasley's and possibly the Prewett's, though) pureblood family, who could have anything he wanted materially, although ironically what he wanted most, or who he wanted, just didn't care for him. She was a muggleborn prodigy- the cleverest witch Hogwarts have seen in a long time according to many of her teachers, in particular one Professor Horace Slughorn aka Sluggie. During my last year of Hogwarts, I saw the beginning of the chase, and through my fine establishment of the Three Broomsticks, I saw it, err, progress (or not, as the case may be).

It started out as an innocent "Lily…IwaswonderingifyouwouldcometoHogsmeadewithmethisSaturday", and grew to such feats as everlasting roses, boxes of Honeyduke's finest, beautiful goblin-crafted jewellery and public declarations. However, it was all for naught, as projectiles were hauled across the room; drinks spilt and fiery proclamations of intense hate filled the air.

As Sirius brought in a different girl every other week, James' hazel eyes would either be staring longingly at the back of a particular red head with stunning emerald eyes or gazing gloomily at his Butterbeer when the particular girl was either on a date or absent.

However, it seemed as though James had given up the chase altogether. There was no more yelling matches in the Three Broomsticks, nor in the streets of Hogsmeade. There was also an exponential decrease in James Potter's presence in the village main. From the not-so-subtle whisperings of the three other boys, it appeared James had developed an intense fascination with the Shrieking Shack. Why anyone would willingly go there was beyond me, but I figured that he just wanted to avoid _her_. Just thinking of going near that place gives me the shivers, and I swear the air is cooler a mile radius of the building. Ever since I can remember, the rumours of several bitter and vicious ghosts that apparently haunt the place where told to me as warnings, making sure I stuck to the more populated parts of Hogsmeade.

And Lily seemed different this year. When she was in here, her gaze rested on the empty fourth seat of the "Marauders'" table, with a slight look of regret on her face. Her friends had teased her once they saw where she was staring at, but by Christmas, they left her alone. Such vacant gazes didn't quite suit her. As a red head, she should have been passionate to a fault instead of idle and quiet. She had shown the passion and the pigheadedness in the past, but alas I have not seen it since before the summer break.

It was of popular opinion that James and Lily should get together, although it seemed very much an improbability, with the girl only realising what she was missing out on when he'd turned away. And what a handsome couple they'd make! Not to mention any children… Merlin, saying things like this makes me sound like my mother, and considering I'm only a few years older than those two!

I willingly complied with Sirius's requests, knowing that if their relationship… progressed, I wouldn't be doing just myself a favour. I believe that several of my ex-professors would have been proud of my plans. It seemed as though the whole of Hogwarts were rooting for them to get together.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they wandered into the shop, talking like old friends who hadn't spoken since the last millennium. Grinning inwardly, I directed them to a cosy table away from the window and closer to the bar. Truth be told, I didn't think they'd need much "pushing into the right direction".

From the snippets of conversation I overheard, they were discussing their NEWTs and their plans for after school.

"So, James, what could a wizard like yourself do with a single "Outstanding" in Transfiguration?" she asked in jest. "I hardly think your skills as chaser would be successful much with the War and all."

"Lily, do you really have such a low opinion of me? I'm shocked! I'll have you know that I got eleven "Outstanding" OWLs, thank you very much! My mum and dad were _ever_ so pleased when they got the letter, and then grilled me for not taking Divination. As for what I'd do after Hogwarts… I was hoping to become an Auror. I need to make sure that I can maintain all my marks and then I can proudly say my parents _didn't_ have to pay for my position. What are your plans Lily? You know, you'd make a brilliant potions master, and I for one believe that of we had a teacher half as bright as you, I'd actually enjoy potions. Slughorn needs to get a grip and learn to teach, don't you think?"

As the afternoon progressed, and the more Butterbeer ingested, their conversation progressed into hardly less relaxing subjects.

"James, why _did_ Sirius really move in with your family? I didn't think Pureblood families were into disinheriting, you know, family pride and image and stuff."

"Lily, you know Regulus hangs out with Snape and Mulciber and that lot? Well, they're the friends Mrs Black would prefer he run around with. You didn't hear the Howler which she'd sent after the sorting in first year. Half the boys in the dormitory were from muggle families and they nearly wet themselves in terror, thinking that woman would appear from the ashes after it burnt itself out. And if you think it's all about Purebloods associating with Purebloods, it's actually more than that. It's about what _type_ of pureblood you are. The whole "purification of the blood" is rubbish propaganda to spread fear in those who are ignorant, weak and greedy. And it's not all about money either, although influence in the magical world is to a large extent about money. Suffice to say, the we aren't in too much trouble with the _others_ yet, but my parents know it'll be harder for me than it was for them. And Sirius decided he couldn't live in a home where the only way he can redeem himself for being sorted into Gryffindor is by becoming a Death Eater, and my parents have supported his decision, although I think he's planning to buy a flat in London after Hogwarts with his inheritance from a banished uncle " Sighing James finished his Butterbeer. This was hardly a conversation to have during a 'first' date. Too heavy a conversation for people so _young_.

"But enough of boring magical politics. What did you think about McGonagall's new tartan robe this morning?"

The boy must have realised that their conversation was hardly appropriate, considering occasion.

Laughing, Lily replied "That was you, wasn't it? That's a rather advanced piece of Transfiguration, as I understand... I mean, from a seat into dancing set of robes was an excellent idea. But really, bright pink, glow-in-the-dark purple and canary yellow? It's a bit of a change to her green and red, to say the least. I don't think I can take her seriously anymore. And I think that scowl will become permanent. It's amazing you haven't been caught, considering you'd be the only student able to do that. I think if we had a younger Transfiguration teacher, it'd be a lot more enjoyable for plebs like myself… James, are you listening to me?"

"Don't you think it's amazing we've spent the last four hours having a more-than-civil conversation? What's changed about us that you haven't taken off the necklace I gave you? I don't think you've told me I'm an arrogant, conceited, bullying toerag all day, or that I'm the bane of your existence. Who'd have thought it was possible?"

Cheekily, Lily replied "It's a reward for not asking me out all year. That and I regret underestimating you for so long. It's like… I haven't _really _seen the real you till this year, I've been so blind… so caught up in my own prejudices after what you said to Snape in first year, and then the venom that Snape kept feeding me with… and then when he disappeared from the picture, I still clung on to what he told me, because he was the person that introduced me to the magical world, if you understand. In some ways, I see him as the biggest obstacle to seeing the real you. And you're not half bad, you know."

Semi-seriously, James leant forward, gazing into Lily's eyes "And what would you do if I asked you out right now?" Catching himself, he added "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"I wouldn't know," Lily confessed, "I've only just started being your friend, and I'm not sure. A part of me screams yes! But another part of me is still unsure. That part of me is saying you're after me for the chase, but perhaps you're thinking about us as a real thing? I know you're serious about an "us", considering you've been asking me out for three years, but on my side, I'm not sure. I think you'll have to come back to me for that. I don't want to enter anything this serious half-heartedly" she finished, almost apologetically.

"Lily, you can take all the time you need. Just know I'm waiting. And that I'm not a man of inconstancy. Lily, it's almost 5. We should start heading off, it's nearly curfew. We should be setting an example for the younger years and all that. That and I know they'll be a wicked New Years' Party in the Gryffindor common room. Not organised by Sirius this time" James added after seeing Lily pull a face at the mention of a New Years Eve party.

"Since when did _you_ care about setting an example for the younger years? Just as long as your best mate Sirius doesn't spike the punch this yeat. A poor third year ruined my celebratory mood last year after his first unfortunate experience with Firewhisky" Lily said playfully. "And I hope they don't do that stupid kissing thing to introduce the New Year this time. I had the dubious honour of kissing some poor fifth year who tasted like parchment and couldn't stand up straight half the evening."

Laughing, James dropped a few galleons on the table- far too much for the bottles of Butterbeers drunk- and helped Lily out of her chair and helping her with her cloak, like the gentleman he was, and they were out the door, carrying on like an old married couple. Their heads were bent closer together, arms linked, obviously to hear what the others were saying as they walked through the fierce wind. The gesture was intimate and suggested more than a new friendship.

Perhaps they didn't need help, after all.

* * *

_Please R&R. Concrit welcomed._

_Next: Professor McGonagall  
Then: Epilogue  
_


	4. Part 4: Professor McGonagall

**Disclaimer**_ I do not own any of the characters- JK Rowling does._

_**08/07/2008**- apparently there was a screw up with this chapter, and i've hopefully fixed it_

* * *

**How It Came to Be**

**4. Professor Minerva McGonagall**

To be honest, not for the first time, I thought that Albus had gone quite batty. His decision to make Lily Evans and James Potter Head Girl and Head Boy seemed like lighting up a house on purpose. Lily Evans had been resolved with hating him since their first year, and James had been resolved first with befriending her and later, dating her. Although James _appeared_ to be immature, I have personally seen him as something more than what he appeared. His natural strength in transfiguration didn't take away from his other subjects. As the Head of House, I was aware of the pressure his parents had placed on him when I gave him his time-turner in third year. He tried hard to maintain his carefree attitude, and allowed many to mistaken him as 'a stuck up, arrogant toe-rag' (a personal favourite description from one Lily Evans). He handled the pressure from his family admirably, never once complaining or actively seeking removal from any of his classes like his best friend and the second in command of the Marauders, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black is something of an oddity. James and Sirius were more like brothers than Sirius and his blood brother Regulus. Their philosophy, their outlook on life and their appearance would have deceived many upon first meeting them. However their work ethic, their behaviour and their choice in girls would differentiate them. Whereas Sirius was the proverbial playboy breaking every girl's heart, James had eyes for only one girl, which made him even more attractive amongst the general female population in Hogwarts. His severe case of unrequited love did not even soften her opinion of him.

Lily Evans was a typical redhead. She was fierce in her loyalties and first opinions. She was quick-witted and passionate. She had a temper that had been mostly directed towards one hazel-eyed Gryffindor chaser. What seemed odd about this girl was not her continual rebuffs of James Potter's seemingly endless pursuit, but her predisposition to dislike James upon first sight in first year, which had held firm. I am inclined to think, that some of the time; she doesn't quite know what to think of about the poor boy, though.

Especially this year.

The James Potter Hogwarts had known was very much gone, from an objective point of view. Not that his achievements were lacking- no, Gryffindor was still tipped to win the Quidditch Cup, and James was still doing well academically- but his _energy_ was noticeably absent. There were no outbursts of tender feelings over breakfast, the four boys spent more time huddled together quietly than they did in third and fourth year, and for once, James was acting seriously (no pun intended, thank you very much).

It very much appeared that Albus had made the right choice, and that once again that I had underestimated him.

Expecting to be continually reminding him of his responsibility as Head Boy this year, I was utterly shocked when he had already written a list of issues which he had hoped to address during the year, including, to my absolute surprise, inter-house relations. Considering his known distaste of the Slytherins, he brought it up with so much conviction that one couldn't help but think he had always been so unprejudiced. He also appeared much more subdued- the mischievous twinkle in his eyes which had always been in his eyes when he was suspected of pranks but had yet to be proven guilty- was gone. It was as if he was merely going through the motions, ticking off the boxes until the end of school.

I was particularly disappointed, as were some of my other colleagues, that there were no more pranks from the Marauders. During such dark times, with You-Know-Who terrorising the entire magical world, a little reminder of the colour of youth was much like a breath of fresh air. There was, of course, no proof of them causing the mischief, however, sometimes, you could see the nervous fidgeting of Peter Pettigrew, the twinkle in Remus Lupin's eye, the silent excitement of Sirius Black and the quiet confidence of James Potter. Of course, there was never any proof that could tie them to the pranks, but the sophistication of the pranks increased as the boys moved from one grade to the next. But perhaps the boys had finally grown up.

Or just their leader.

I suspected it didn't have anything to do with finishing his education at Hogwarts and going into the real world- as his head of house, I knew he was aiming to become an Auror, which was very much in his grasp- but with the end of his legendary pursuit of Lily Evans.

In the Head meetings, when she wasn't speaking, Lily had picked up the habit of staring at James when she thought no one was looking. She meekly agreed with everything James said and never once did she disagree with what he said like she had done in previous years, even when she was wrong in Transfiguration. Whilst James toiled away in Transfiguration taking notes, which I know he didn't really need, Lily had taken to daydreaming or turning back and glancing at the Head Boy. I was concerned that the Heads weren't fulfilling their duties to the fullest potential, and was planning to bring it up at the first heads meeting after the Christmas break.

However, to my astonishment, they were shyly holding hands as they entered the Great Hall on New Years Day. However, as quick as a flash, before any other fully alert person could detect this observation, their hands had dropped to their sides, but they remained together, thoroughlyimmersed in their conversation.

It appears the insightful piece of gossip from Rosmerta last night had some degree of truth in it.

So naturally, by the end of the day, rumours were abound as to how the pair had (finally) got together. However, there was no confirmation from either's friends- they appeared to be just as clueless as the rest of the school, which was surprising, considering there had been, up to that point, almost no secrets between the boys (besides the obvious- Remus' condition).

* * *

When term begun, all of James actions suggested that there was something between the two which was more than friendship. He was always the gentleman, allowing her to pass through doors first, carrying her bag of books, pulling the seat out for her in class etc. She would blush prettily every time, but there was no solid proof of an attachment. They hadn't been caught kissing in the corridors, nor did anyone who listened to their conversations detect any terms of endearment cross either's lips. Although it had to be noted that Lily had progressed to calling James by his first name.

The atmosphere of the Head meetings had also changes. Instead of only James actively speaking, Lily became more like her old, confident self. She wasn't bent on disagreeing with James, like in the past, and only disagreed when his ideas appears too farfetched or under-developed. James had also regained some of his old airs, but he was still subdued. He was ever cautious, thinking before acting. They were both tight-lipped about the status of their relationship; conscious of the bomb-sized hints their teachers were dropping. They insisted that there had been a misunderstanding on Lily's half, and that all the bridges had been mended.

However, any doubts we had about their relationship were done away with halfway through February.

Valentines Day, to be exact.

It wasn't as extravagant, or as, well, _loud_, as it was expected, especially by the Marauders' usual standards in the past. Instead, it was thoughtful and sweet.

Lily came into the Great Hall at breakfast, sitting next to James as she had been since the beginning of the term.

The mail started coming in, as usual, when a snowy owl dropped a single red rose on top of her breakfast. And then another. And another: until there were a dozen crimson roses. Lily blushed bright red, although, it went unnoticed as the female population of Hogwarts were looking at their own gifts for the holiday. It was private and understated. Much like their relationship thus far, I suspect. A few others on the teachers' table also noticed Lily's gifts; amazed that she hadn't thrown them back at James, as she had in the past.

As gnomes came into the hall singing valentines to the girls, James and Lily slipped out, heading in the direction of the Entrance to the school. Probably to enjoy some relative peace and quiet before classes start. And for once, they were holding hands for the whole world to see; yet no one aside from a few of the other professors seemed interested. There was a knowing twinkle in Albus' eyes.

I suspect he is a romantic at heart.

In class, they sat in their usual places: James next to Sirius near the back of the room, and behind Lily next to Mary.

However, at the end of class, James picked up Lily's book and pecked Lily on the cheek, before taking her hand and heading out to lunch.

At lunch, they sat with their friends, the group of girls and boys who had in the past ignored each other (well, on the girls part, anyway) were talking as if they had always been the best of friends.

When Lily and James chose to slip out, they all had a go at the couple, only having found out the truth that morning the pair were 'officially' going out.

* * *

The couple were absent at dinner.

Not exactly promoting the kind of behaviour expected from the Head students.

With the current turmoil in the Wizarding world, the danger of leaving the school exceeded the danger of leaving the Ministry of Magic, as it was rumoured that the only person that You-Know-Who feared was Albus Dumbledore.

However, knowing the skill of the particular wizard and witch, and the desire to see their relationship progress, I chose to turn a blind eye.

That, and I knew that Rosmerta had eyes and ears all over Hogsmeade, so if they ran into any trouble, the school would be immediately notified (as the school did tend to be more lax for this particular holiday) and there would be help at hand in the wholly magical town.

* * *

It was with a fond heart that I said farewell to this particular group of seventh years. They all had the potential to go so far, all knowing of the struggles of the world which they were about to be part of, all starry-eyed with ideals that would keep them motivated to continue fighting against the evils which threatened to destroy the future generations of the wizarding world.

And the favourite couple of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left hand in hand, their combined love for each other undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with, especially in the War.

* * *

A/N: Only an epilogue to go... please r&r


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J K Rowling.

**A/N:** _Well, here's the epilogue. This is my first multi-chaptered fic that I have finished. Basically, I had the idea to write from this particular perspective as an epilogue first, way back when I finished reading DH last year._

_20/04/2008_- I've (finally) edited the Epilogue, as I hadn't done that in my hurry to complete the fic.

* * *

**How It Came To Be**

**Epilogue- Severus Snape**

_Spring 1978_

It pained me to see her with the scum. The one that had everything from birth. Everything I wanted- would sacrifice myself for.

The _money._

The _power_.

The **_Blood_**.

Just like his foolish friend, he had thrown away the gifts that were so precious, that were bestowed upon himself simply because he had been _born_.

And they are to be married.

The spectacle that was the proposal, this very morning, before we were to leave Hogwarts forever. The world which I had introduced to Lily.

To finally see his smirk thwarted in realisation of who had real dominion and power.

So long as I do not allow him to discover my one weakness, I know my loyalty will be rewarded.

* * *

_Late 1980_

I have done all I can to ensure Li… _her_ safety.

I risked my very existence, though pitiable in comparison to what he could- did- provide, for her.

And her _family_.

If only she had listened to me.

If only she had seen which side had more power - could promise more, could provide more.

If only she hadn't been so foolish in marrying _Potter_.

If only she was mine, I could have kept her safe.

Could she not see I loved her first, knew her better than anyone else?

With me, she could be great. She would have been an asset, with her skill in potions and charms.

But now they are in hiding.

I hope that fool- the _great_ Dumbledore- can keep them safe. I would kill him if he doesn't keep his word.

I should not- cannot – think of her again.

I cannot show the Dark Lord my shameful weakness. He has already humiliated my love for L… once.

However, sitting in this _pit_ which once inspired a happy future with Her, I know that I could never give her what she deserved materially. A dinghy, cramped home which had remained the same for over a decade. Much like my feelings…

It has been little over a year since I last saw her. The last day of assumed innocence, although many amongst us despised all that was innocent, and had paraded ideals that would lead to a glorious gratification- to **power. **

As lonely as I am now, as cold as the bed is next to me, I glory in the knowledge that the Dark Lord trusts me the most. I, who am like him in circumstance than even _Malfoy_, the self-righteous, pretentious, simpering, self-loving fool.

* * *

_October 1981_

I cannot believe it.

_She_ is dead.

The only one that had touched my heart.

I can imagine the fear in her emerald eyes as she faced _him_.

The Dark Lord promised me he would not touch him.

_Liar._

How could I have ever thought him so great in comparison to _her_.

And yet, her son lives.

I somehow have allowed myself to place my alliance in the boy, who by all accounts, is a mirror image of the man that took my Lily away. Protect the spawn of the one who took _my_ Lily from me.

Foolishly, I have learnt the hard way that no one can be trusted, and the only person that can be trusted is yourself- the worst judge in the world.

To think that the Potters' trusted _Black_. The man that had claimed to be loyal to the very end.

Blood will always be thicker, more attractive, more alluring, then any friendship.

* * *

_September 1991_

Seeing the boy at the feast, an innocent first year, brought back the bitter memories I had so successfully suppressed for almost a decade.

He was the one my allegiance was tied to, as Dumbledore and I were convinced that the Dark Lord was not truly gone, and would return to destroy the one that unknowingly defied Him.

At first, I saw Potter, the arrogant, spoilt schoolboy, who had tormented my life at school, both intentionally and unintentionally.

Then the eyes.

Her eyes.

But they were on _his_ face.

I am determined not to treat him with any affection- like I had for his mother- but I would keep my promise to Dumbledore, who saw me, and knew me, as I am.

A selfish man who suffered... still suffers... from a chronic case of unrequited love.

_**Finis**_

_**A/N:** I know it is a bit rushed- uni has just begun and I just __had to finish this, otherwise I knew I never would. Please drop a line (ie leave a review), as this is my first published multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure if I'll write another James/Lily story in a long while (as I have another story in the works for a Jane Austen novel)._


End file.
